Not again
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: an ongoing battle of love  vs reson and of  course  that  desire between your legs more chap  soon


Enjoy if you please haters always welcome to review

Chapter 1 not again

She dammed here self for the very fact that she had the bright idea of hanging up a absolutely

Seerhew showecurtin she thought it made her feel sexy and the thought that a peeping tom was

Nearby made her fell wanted and desirable. she knew she indeed was lust a pone form nearly every man she came in contact with she never needed any reminders but still as a women ... ..She could only crave attention form hot sexy men

But what is a girl to do when you haven't fuck in four months … no she can't she wouldn't

she could only go with a monkey alien because she did not know better really who knew that

Goku, your lifelong friend was a supper powerful alien who was born to kill all life forms on the planet

Wow the very thought of goku being that way really tick me off how dare the other saiyans compare

theme self to my friend he mean so much to me so kind and loving unlike the others . Especially

not like that fucking loud mouth brute …..how dare he demand anything form me , I gave him a roof over his head a nice cozy bedroom he lives rent free. He eats all my money I do earn

and I don't expect him to pay me back …..what is wrong with me I was not raise this way

My mother never had to put up with my father yelling at her and calling her bitches and whores

Then want's all the shit you have. Ever one of my friends and family new of our occasional rampage

arguments over the littlest things , in fact they found it quit amusing sometimes making jokes

About us being too much a lot and one of a kind. My mother would joke about us being lovebirds

undercover or between the sheets lovers she would joke when vegeta would leave surprise at herself for making such a vulgar joke but she was just so happy for her daughter and so was her

dad her friends did not like the idea of vegeta living so close to bulma and his quest bathroom so close to her bedroom they hated those living arrangements but still krillin secretly told her that

even though vegeta is viscous and cruel and seems as if he has no heath at all he was still happy to see her be involve with someone loyal and dedicated and determine to complete what he sets out for at all times then be dealing with yamcha he like his old friend and they will

always be friends but he still could not stand how many times he notice bulma cried and worried and basically physically made her sick he personally almost took it to be his responsibility

to put an end to yumcha sex craze ass he wanted so many time to kick the shit out of him form

contently hurting his friend like she was not shit but he let it go when she kept degrading her self

bye still making love to him on top of another women perhaps something yumcha would say about bulma was indeed true perhaps bulma loves this type of hate in her relationships and pain

yumcha hit her once it was known but no one said anything about it since bulma took him

back after him giving her some bullshit roses fuck it it her life yumcha aren't stupid enough to hurt

her too bad is he hell they are over and bulma is now single and still have to put up with the bossing

and controlling around when will she learn she is strong willed but If love have anything to do with it she put up with it for long periods of time and act like she is scared . hopefully vegeta and her get along at least to an extend that it is not physical bulma really don't need this right now

she just got out of it ….hopefully vegeta don't hit women hell am a find out.

Everyone knew that they was arguing and… fucking…. They had no proof of it but they felt

That there were deep connections developing far greater than just the need to save the planet

She remember it like it was yesterday yumcha ,krillin and even tian all coming to visit her for what

Seemed like an agonizing time frame between the old z gang not much said but a stuffy dead silence hung in the air krillin the first to speak and he was serious not to offend yumcha so he kept it short.

" I think you be around vegeta to much bulma , true you are an adult but do you think you should

Be talking rudely to him? we can't defend you that much bulma you know that so please give him some space when he ask for it he needs to train for the battle. If you want to experiment can't that wait till…..? You know… it is over?''

Yah krillins right he is a house quest if you wanted to give him board please he can stay at a hotel

You can give him a capsule and he can move in the woods …..

Yah and build him a gravity chamber in the wilderness there is no reason you have to have him live with you and sleep…so close to your bed room . Yamcha says as he put his head down

Tien looks sad as he tries to recollect what he was going to say about the woods before being interrupted by yamcha

Yah as I was saying if he moves out in the woods he won't be a danger to you…

Am so glad at all you guys for caring about me but I know what you think and no vegeta

And I are not fucking we are not even close to having sex so please go and prepare for the

Fight.

She remembers as she shower in her bubble gum pink shower gel she for some reason feel sexy tonight just in the mood to be pampered

She misses yumcha for 4 month now since the big talk and many more arguments later

We have decided to split up for good so now yumcha is really scared about me being alone with

Vegerta ….serves him right good thing am an educated women not some stupid slut or I would as

Needy as I be, as desirable vegeta look as huge his fingers look you got some nerve not fucking

Me for months and expect me not to wan t what's in front of me… I mean he look more dangerous than yumcha ever did and yumcha knows that danger is a huge bonus kun point for me

But even now I can't take it any more am not use to pleasing myself it just something I don't like to do it makes me feel lonely and a girl like me should not be lonely . I would love a message right now my aching back and shoulders form working all day this shower feel good but a real man touch wow been for ever since that since a man done basically anything to please me . after this shower am going to call yumcha and see if he will stop being a bitch and give it to me good I mean yah we are not together any more but it can't truly be look at as friends with benefits or

A one night stand. I mean we have history a long history longer then goku and chi chi nearly 25 years together hell we can afford to break up and want to fuck his body is all I know it is very familiar to me . yup settle then after this shower I will call yumcha and he will taste me and I will taste him .


End file.
